The Future
by Dragon Warrior Prince
Summary: This story takes place years after Celene and Michael had their daughter. But this story, after chapter one, is told in the view of Celene and Michael's great great great, skip several hundred, great great granddaughter. Chapter one explains some of what happened and why the story is the way it is. This is Underworld, Dragonage, and Zelda in the same story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It has been over a millennium since the war between the vampires and likens ended. But in all honesty it was never truly over. But sence then, two new species of creatures have been discovered. The weres and the mages.

The weres are not just werewolves but werecats, were-anything. Normally anything other than wolves or multi species cats are experiments gone haywire. But even if they are rare, you have met a were something at least once in your life.

Now, for the mages. They prefer to be called the Taren-theneras. They have categorized their abilities as to a people of their kind. The Faunan are mages who can speak with, call upon for help, and understand animals. The Florai are mages who mainly heal, but can use plants in fights. They are among the more dangerous of their kind. The Hahren are the same as the Florai but they can make more than flowers and other small plants fight. They have the power to bend trees to their very will. These, originally thought to be possessed, trees are known as Syvilians, pronounced civilians. Next are the Melanans. They have the ability to bend time to their will in a way. They can speed some things up and slow others down and only those they wish to notice know they are doing so. Finally the talvashoth. They have the power to control any element at will. If it is a form of matter, then they can use it.

Once, long before the vampires even existed, they even controlled the air. But most of the mages don't believe in such a legend. Do you believe, because I know I do. Nothing is impossible. As my mother always said, always be aware. Or is it oblivious, I can never remember.

Let me tell you an even older myth.

One day, long long ago, the supernatural creatures of the world where United. The weres and the likens where not just brothers and sisters at arms, but in some cases, lovers. No one was killed because there was a hybrid recently conceived. Wether they be mage, were, vampire, or liken, they were excepted. The hybrids were a rare occasion as it was so when there was one, they were treated with the best of the best. Until that peace was destroyed by a hybrid.

A hybrid vampire/liken, otherwise known as a viken, fell in love with a rogue mage. He helped her escape but they were caught. He turned, as expected, and tore the entire prison apart. Even his love. He was killed, as where all other hybrids. The mage was the mage king's sister. He banned any hybrid breading for the safety of the people. 'Twas then that the creatures separated, banning each other from their lands. The likens became slaves for the vampires. The weres and the mages stayed separated for many years.

That is, until word of Celene and Michael's daughter. The weres were terrified, fearing the battle the two might start. The mages stayed put. They wanted no reason to have to deal with hybrids, bitten or born. The weres and mages stayed connected, besides their disagreement, as they call it. It was the year 3456 that the likens rediscovered the weres. They attacked, and the weres went to the mages for help.

But I highly doubt that, even as many of everyone's people disappearing every century or two, that they expected the legendary royal blood to be born by then.

I didn't tell you about that little legend did I? No, well keep listening. Once a human is bitten, wether by vampire, weres, or liken their sences would be doubled, if not tripled right. Imagine if one of these creatures bit one of those not lying psychic people out there. What if it was one who could see the future. It did happen, once , but only once.

"Once the blood of the royal lines is reborn the world will crumble at her feet, as she saves the people, and rules our own. On the verge of extinction, the triforce shall re emerge into existence. One day, the true Phoenix, the true grey one, shall rise" they say the woman had said.


	2. before

I looked at him. They wanted me. They had him. One hell of a ransom. But he died. I remember. He died saving me. He jumped in front of the bullet and I grabbed him before he fell off the cliff, into the lava. He had told me to let go, that he would just pull me down with him. He kissed me, and in heat of the moment my grip had slipped, then he pushed away and let go. I screamed. I had sat there and cried for weeks, not hearing what everyone said to me. Now here he is. Alive, blind folded and hands bound. These people who had him, I had never met them before. His white, blonde hair floated in the wind with that beautiful look on his face. I had almost completely forgotten how the look on his face could wipe away all of the world's problems.

"Now Lila. Pretty little Lila. Come over here and we won't kill your friend here" the girl in a chetaha outfit said. She had long red hair.

"Look lady. I don't know you or what you want with me but let him go first and then I will come with you. Deal?" I said, over 80yards south of them. I had both of my hands behind my back, ready to draw my pistols.

The girl whispered something to the only man with her. He had a crocodile outfit with snake skin boots on. He was completely bald with a bar code tattooed where his hair should be. He pulled out a needle gun. I drew and let my training take over. Both of the girls got a head shot but the needle hit me in the neck. I fell down shooting at him but I wasn't sure if I hit him. Yay for me. I just got drugged.

I woke up, wrapped in chains. They were cold and heavier than normal. I couldn't open up my eyes. They felt like someone took some super glue and put it around my eyes. I tried to move any muscle in my body. Apparently the only thing not working was my entire head.

"Do not try to escape girl. It will just make things harder for yourself." Said a dark, dreary voice. He sounded old, like he had seen the best and the worst of people. Looks like he chose the worst of people to guide him.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I asked angrily.

"My name is Danarious. You, my dear, are the key to my peoples salvation" the man said.

"What the hell!? Look man. I don't know who your people are, but I can assure you that I am no one special. I'm your average teenager, who is very rebellious." I said.

"That's what they all say. You want to know why you are special? Your blood. Your DNA. Your blood is immune. To everything." He said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" I shouted.

"Have you ever been sick? Have you ever wondered why you never got the average cold or the flue?" He said.

"N. No. I have never been sick. That is because I've been vaccinated for every single bug. " I said defensively.

"You, my child, are a hybrid" he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I shouted.

"You will learn. For now, I shall say this. The woman in black can help guide you" he said like some priest. Then I blacked out to a cold liquid going up my arm. At first it was freezing, then I felt like my veins were on fire. I couldn't breathe. I was swallowed up by a darkness. Like a living creature was trying to eat me hole. That was the last thing I remember feeling before the markings. But little did I know I would remember nothing.


End file.
